Look To The Sky
by artmusicjoy
Summary: There is another immortal that not even the Guardians know about. Her name is Skyler, she create constellations and shapes the clouds. She also knows what it's like to be alone, to not be believed in. She meets Jack Frost and starts to fell less lonely. But Pitch comes back wanting revenge on the frost spirit, and Skyler may be the key.
1. Meeting Jack Frost

**I own nothing!**

_Jack's POV_

Another day, another snowstorm; I just finished in town and now I was just walking around the park. It was still early in so nobody was up yet to enjoy the snow. "Wahoo!" I vaguely heard someone yell. I looked around but there was no one to be found. "Yeah!" I looked up and I thought I saw some one…_In the sky?_ I shot up into the air but didn't see anyone. "He ha." I flew around searching for the source of that voice until I crashed into something…or someone.

_Skyler's POV_

You've probably never heard of me, but my name is Skyler. We all have looked up at the sky and saw shapes in the clouds or lay down on a summer night and looked for the Big Dipper. How did they get that way? I am the one who gives the clouds shape and makes watching the stars a game of connect the dots.

I was just sitting on a hill, painting the clouds for today when I felt something cold land on me. _Snow. Great_. I didn't hate snow, but it got in the way of my work, _Oh well there's no stopping Jack Frost_. I took to the sky, wanting to finish this cloud. _Well…there's always the manual way._

I quickly went to work, flying through the clouds, shaping them into a new creation, "Wahoo!". This one would look like a rabbit. I know it's cliché but it's hard keeping these things the right shape so I go basic. "Yeah!" (What can I tell ya? I _love_ flying). I turned my back to part of the cloud and began spinning upward, making the ear, "He ha." Suddenly I hit something…well someone.

_Jack's POV_

"Ow, watch it!" I looked at who I crashed into. It was a girl with curly back hair and blue eyes that shined like stars, she was beautiful…

"You watch it!"

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Skyler."

"I'm Jack Frost."

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Jack Frost."

"So you've heard of me?"

"So you haven't heard of me?"

"…No…" I kinda felt bad; I know what it's like when nobody knows about you, my face fell at the thought.

"It's OK, I'm used to it," she shrugged it off, making me feel even worse.

"Sorry about bumping into you."

"Yeah, same."

There was a short silence before I asked, "So what do you do?"

"Well, I shape the clouds and make constellations."

"Cool." Another silence, "Wanna hang out some time?"

"Like right now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"Wanna do ice skating?"

"…Sure, race you there!" and Skyler took off toward the pond.

"Hey," _No fair,_ I thought as I flew after her. This was going to be a good day.


	2. Ice Skating

_Skyler's POV_

"_Wanna hang out some time?"_

"_Like right now?" I blushed slightly, I had to admit, Jack was kind of hot…_

"_Yeah, why not?"_

"_Uh, sure, what do you want to do?"_

"_Wanna do ice skating?" _Great.

"…_Sure, race you there!" and I took off toward the pond._

"_Hey!" he yelled behind me. I could tell this was going to be a good day._

I could see the pond, but I also felt a gust of cold wind push me to the ground and Jack beat me. I rolled my eyes, _Whatever_. I slowly walked to Jack, not very excited to go skating.

"I win," Jack said smugly.

"Only because you cheated."

"Well you cheated first, so I was just making it fair," he said with a laugh.

I shook my head, smiling, "Whatever." He stepped back onto the ice and slid back, gliding over the frozen surface. I stood on the shore, sheepishly taking a step onto the ice but quickly stepped back. _Why do I even bother? I can't skate_.

"What's wrong?" Jack came over.

"I-I can't skate."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yeah, about 200 years ago and even then I was horrible," I looked down at my feet and back at Jack.

"Here, let me help," he held out his hand which I hesitantly accepted. He gently puled me onto the ice and slowly glided. I attempted to follow but began to slip and almost fell on my butt. Jack caught me mid-fall. Our eyes locked momentarily but I quickly looked away, _Great, now he probably thinks I'm a loser._

"See, I told you I can't skate."

"Come on, you weren't even trying. Now try again, one step at a time." I sheepishly slid forward, one step at a time like Jack said. I wobbled a bit at first, but finally got the hang of it…sort of. Jack helped me along the way and I have to say, it felt good to hang out with someone, to not be alone. "See, it's not so hard," Jack commented, interrupting my train of thought.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Yeah especially when _some people_ had 300 years of practice."

"Hey! Only 250." I laughed…and fell on my face, _Great_. "You OK?"

"Yeah, but can we do something else?"

"Sure, like what?"

"Well… since our last race was a bit…unfair why not see who really is the fastest?"

"OK, what are the rules?"

"Whoever gets across town the fastest wins, no blasting ice at people, no head starts, no knocking anyone down."

"Let's go."

"Three, two, one, go!"


	3. The Meeting

"_Three, two, one, go!"_

They barely started when Jack looked up at the sky and stopped, the Guardians were being summoned. "Skyler, I have to go…" Jack said reluctantly, he was really enjoying himself.

Skyler looked down sadly and then back at Jack, "Really? Why?"

"The Guardians are being called."

"Oh, right, you're a Guardian now," Skyler said. The Guardians had known about her but never bothered to talk to her, even the Easter Bunny talked to the Groundhog at times. Would Jack ignore as the others have? _No!_ she kept telling herself, but was still unsure until Jack said…

"You want to come with?"

_At the North Pole_

"Ah Bunny, glad you could come. Sandy! Hello!" North greeted everyone as they came in. Everyone stopped when Jack came in with a girl they didn't recognize. "Uh…Jack…who is your friend?"

"Uh, I'm Skyler," she said, a little annoyed they didn't know who she was, _Of course you don't_.

"Skyler? Name rings bell, have ve met?"

_Only a hundred times, but OK,_ "A few times, I think," Skyler said, trying to be polite.

"Jack could ve talk for a moment?" North pulled him aside; Skyler was too busy looking around to hear what they were talking about. "Jack!" Bunny whispered, "Why did you bring her here? We're having a meeting!"

"I'm sorry, but…I just…she…well…"

"No matter, ve have vork to do."

"What's the matter?" Sandy signed.

"I'm not entirely sire, but I have a feeling, in my belly," he said gripping his stomach.

"This again? You're lucky it's nowhere near Easter."

"Bunny, last time it was important. What if it's the same now? What if it's Pitch?" Tooth asked, a ittle worried toward the end.

"Is it Pitch?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but my belly says something's wrong," North became louder, and Skyler jumped in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh…nothing."

"Mhm, let me guess, you just called the Guardians for a tea party? I'm not stupid."

"Vell, ve vworry it may be Pitch," the others gasped.

Jack stepped in, "But we just took care of him a few months ago." Sandy, who had been trying to say something the whole time, rang an elf in annoyance. "Vwhat is it Sandy?"

An image of a sleeping child appeared over his head, than another figure (clearly Pitch) and a night-mare hovered over the child. "Pitch _is_ back?" Tooth asked. Sandy shrugged and tilted his head to the side as if to say "Maybe." Then just the horse appeared over his head, "Children are having nightmares?" he nodded.

"What do ya make of that?"

"I don't know but I don't like it."

"Oh you shouldn't," a familiar voice said behind them.


	4. Spying

They all looked to the top of the globe, "Pitch!"

"Wait, who's Pitch?"

"Ah, and who is this?" he smiled darkly at Skyler.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack said angrily.

"I think you already know what, Jack. I want revenge."

"Well, be ready to lose again, mate," Bunny said, throwing a boomerang at him. But Pitch disappeared before it hit him. He appeared behind Skyler and said, "Boo!" in her ear. He expected her to shriek, he was rather shocked when she only gasped and elbowed him in the stomach. Everyone else gasped at her response as Pitch fell over.

Pitch tried to crawl away while they were all distracted, but Bunny put his foot on Pitch and said, "Where ya think your going mate? You still haven't told us what ya plan on doing to get your revenge."

"Imagine, all the children of the world, all of them in a constant state of fear, and there is nothing their precious Guardians can do about it."

"You've lost before, you'll lose again," Jack said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, boy."

"How will you pull that off anyway?" Skyler asked.

"That part, I'll leave for you to find out," Pitch chucked darkly as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Who was that?" Skyler asked.

"Pitch Black, the Boogeyman," Jack explained.

"And we need to stop him," Tooth added.

"How will you do that if you don't know what his plan is?"

"That's vhat ve need to figure out."

"I need to go check on my fairies; I don't need Pitch taking them again."

"I'll go spy on Pitch to see what he's up to," Jack volunteered.

"Can I come with?" Skyler asked, hoping Jack wouldn't notice her slight blush.

"Uh, sure," Jack hoped _she_ wouldn't see _his_ blush, "Let's go."

As they left, Bunny leaned over to North, "How do ya think the love birds 'ill do?" earning a laugh from them both.

_Outside Pitch's Lair_

"Jack, why does Pitch want revenge?"

"A while ago, he tried to destroy the Guardians and give every child nightmares. We defeated him, but it wasn't easy. Now follow me and be very quiet, we don't want Pitch to know we're here." He took Skyler's hand and they both bushed a little before jumping down the hole. Pitch was standing by his globe, petting a night-mare.

Jack and Skyler hid behind it and heard Pitch's plan. "Soon, my strength will be replenished from children's nightmares and then my plan shall unfold." The night-mare neighed (**A/N probably the wrong spelling, it's the sound a horse makes…idk how to spell**) in response, "I can take care of Skyler, I will convince her to join me and together we will bring fear to every child on the planet. She doesn't know of the power she holds, the power I will use while the Guardians are rendered useless."

Skyler gasped_, What power?_

Pitch turned and saw the two teens hiding behind the globe, "Seize them!" Pitch yelled and a herd of night-mares came after them.

Skyler was frozen in place from both being afraid of the night-mares and from shock of Pitch's plan. "Skyler let's go," Jack pulled at her arm, but she couldn't move. "Skyler!" It was too late, the two were being enveloped in darkness.


	5. Choosing Sides

"Ow," Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up, finding himself in one of the hanging cages. Then he realized, "Skyler!" he whisper-yelled, "Skyler!" In a cage next to him, he heard a soft moan and saw Skyler sleeping on the cage floor. Her hair covered part of her face, outlining her perfect face; she looked so peaceful, and so beautiful. Jack so desperately wanted to reach out and brush a stray hair out of her eyes, but the metal bars around them kept them apart.

"Ah Jack," Pitch's dark voice said and Jack instinctively reached for his staff which wasn't there. "Looking for _this_, Jackie?" Jack tried to hide his fear, but knew it was no use, "Ah don't be afraid…yet, the worst is yet to come." _What does he mean? _Pitch floated down to Skyler's cage, grasping one of the bars, "Such a peaceful state, dreaming, the only thing I think would make it better, is a little fear."

Pitch chuckled as he reached for Skyler, "Don't touch her!" Jack threatened.

Pitch chuckled again, "Don't worry, for now you and your precious Skyler are safe. Ta ta," Pitch smirked and disappeared, leaving Jack both relieved that Skyler was OK, and scared of what was to come.

"Ah," Skyler breathed as she sat up, _Where am I?_ The memories rushed back to her and she looked around, "Jack?"

She heard movement behind her as Jack practically jumped toward her, "Skyler! You're up. Are you OK?"

She went to the edge of her cage saying, "Yeah, but are you alright?"

"Yes, and we need to get out of here, fast."

"Why do you sound so worried?" Skyler said, worried herself.

"I don't know what Pitch is planning, but I don't want to stay and risk you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, but you don't know what Pitch can do."

"Jack, I not stupid, what are you hiding?"

Jack exhaled, "Pitch was going to go after you. I don't know how, but I don't want to think about it."

"Oh you won't have to think about it," they turned to the source of Pitch's voice, "because now you have a choice. Either join me and let Jack goes free, or I can make your worst nightmares become a reality."

"What do you know about my nightmare?"

"I am the Nightmare King, I know your greatest fears, and I can make them all a reality. I even know what you're afraid of before you know yourself. Now make your choice."

"I will never join you, Pitch, you don't scare me."

"Suit yourself then," with a snap of his fingers, a night-mare charged at Skyler and images began swirling in her head. _She was walking through town, people passing through her. She saw the familiar figure of someone, 'Jack?' The figure was walking away, 'Jack!' but as she grew closer, he began to fade away, as if he was a figment of her imagination. The town around her faded away, everyone was gone. She was alone again, like always, and a tear ran down her cheek. Now she was at the North Pole, the Guardians were celebrating something, 'Hey guys,' she said, but they paid her no mind. 'Guys?' she reached out to touch them but went through them, 'No… no! Tooth? Bunny? Sandman? North?...Jack?' again she was ignored, like she always had been. Now she was in a house, a really familiar house but she couldn't name it. She was facing the backs of two adults working away and a little girl tugging their sleeves, asking, 'Mommy? Daddy?' but they only replied, 'We're busy dear, got play with your toys.' The ittle girl turned around, tears threatening her blue eyes, she had black hair that matched Skyler, she realized it was her! _This was one of the few memories she had from when she was human, all of them were of her being ignored and they all played in her head. "Stop!" Skyler yelled at Pitch, her voice cracking.

"Pitch, leave her alone!" Jack lunged for Pitch through the bars.

"Hahaha, Jack, so desperate to help your little girlfriend. Only joining me will end this, Skyler."

"Never."

"So stubborn, but don't worry, you will join me," Pitch leaned in and whispered, "or Jack here will suffer."

"No," she whispered, "OK, I will help you."

"Skyler what are you doing?"

"Now let Jack go."

"I knew you'd come around."


	6. The Plan

Pitch opened Jack's cage and Jack lunged at him. "Jack!"

"She would never help the likes of you!" Jack yelled as he and Pitch began fighting. Pitch disappeared, "Get back here and fight!"

"Jack!"

"Skyler, I know you don't want this."

"I've chosen my side," Skyler said with a wink.

Jack went up to her cage and whispered, "I don't know what your planning Skyler, but be careful."

"I'll be fine. Now go." Jack picked up his staff (which Pitch dropped while they were fighting) and flew out.

Pitch appeared again, "Ran of did he?" he said, unlocking Skyler's cage.

"I guess he was afraid," I said with a smirk.

"He should be, soon fear will rule the lives of children everywhere."

"How?"

"Every child is scared of the dark, and every parent tells them it will be alright. But what if they weren't so sure? What if they didn't know if everything would be alright?"

"Go on," Skyler said, intrigued.

"And what if the Guardians couldn't talk to their old friend, the moon? This would leave the children without hope or wonder, only fear and nightmares."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"That is where you come in. You control the sky, the stars, the clouds, everything. You could block out the sun and moon, have no stars shine in the evening sky. You could make the world dark, everything will be-"

"Pitch Black?"

"Yes, and they will believe in both of us."

"They will?" Skyler said, hopeful.

"Yes, but first they need to know our names."

"I'll block out the sun right now."

"Great, keep this up and we'll be believed in in no time." Skyler nodded and took off. A dark cloud formed across the sky, leaving little light shining on this warm summer day. Skyler then flew north, she needed to talk with somebody.

_At North's Workshop_

"Skyler! Jack told us vhat you did, is it true?"

"Jack!" she yelled.

"What? They needed to know."

"You don't even know! Ugh. I told Pitch I'm on his side and now I know his plan."

"What is it, then?" Bunny asked.

"He wants me to keep the sky dark so parents can't help children to not be scared of the dark. This will keep everyone afraid, even adults."

"With that much power, we'll never be able to stop him!" Tooth said, scared.

"Who says he'll get that power?" Skyler said, formulating her plan further.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"It's only clouds right now, nobody will be scared of that. If we can stop Pitch before tonight, nobody will be afraid!"

"How vill ve stop him?"

"Just do whatever you did before."

"Well before, he was scared when his plan wasn't working and his night-mares dragged him away, how can we do that again?"

"I have an idea…" Skyler told them the rest of her plan, a little unsure it would work, but it was their only chance.

They agreed to meet outside Pitch's lair tonight. After they were done, everyone went about their day as normal, except Jack who pulled Skyler aside. "Skyler? If you're not busy today… do you want to hang out before tonight?"


	7. A Perfect Day

"_If you're not busy today… do you want to hang out before tonight?"_

Skyler blinked, "Uh…Sure."

"Really? Great! I'll uh… meet me in an hour."

_Anchorage, Alaska_

Jack and Skyler walked through town, just talking and enjoying each other. "So," Skyler began, "Why did you want to come here?"

"Follow me!" They ended up at a frozen lake, "I thought you'd like to sty ice skating again."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, you did great last time," Skyler blushed a little.

"Ok, fine." Skyler stepped onto the frozen sheet, gliding across the lake much easier than before. _I'm doing it! And I'm not embarrassing myself in front of Jack._

"See, you're doing great."

"I guess," Skyler said, doing a small spin, smiling when she didn't fall. Excited that she was doing well, Skyler didn't notice the ice cracking beneath her, until it gave out, "Ah!" as she fell in, Jack hooked his staff around her arm. Skyler pulled herself out of the icy lake with some help from Jack.

"Are you OK?" Jack asked.

Skyler spat out the small amount of water, "Yeah," she coughed, "I'm fine." The wind picked up and she shivered, "Maybe a little cold."

"Here," Jack began taking off his hoodie.

"Jack you don't have-" she stopped midsentence seeing Jack's six-pack (A/N I really don't know how else to say it, Jack is hot! Well cool…) "to…Aren't you cold?"

"I make snow, this is nothing," he said, handing Skyler his hoodie.

"Thanks," Skyler put it on, it was really comfortable.

"You look good in blue," Jack said (BTW, Skyler wears mostly black with white accents, imagine the rest yourself…). _And you good without a shirt_, Skyler blushed at the thought. "You feeling warmer?"

"Yeah, thanks again. Can we just sit for a bit?"

"Uh, sure."

They sat back in the snow, the last rays of sunlight shining down on them. The sun was beginning to set, creating a pallet of pinks and purples across the sky. "Wow." As Skyler enjoyed the beautiful sight in front of them, Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful sight next to him. He inched his hand closer to hers, and little did he know, Skyler was doing the same.

They both blushed when their hands touched, their fingers weaving together. Skyler, not knowing what to do, tried to distract herself saying, "The sunset is beautiful."

She looked at Jack, "Not as beautiful as you…" They leaned in closer to each other, their foreheads resting on each others.

"Jack-Skyler," they said each others names at the same time.

"Jack, I think I love you."

"I-I think I love you too." They came closer and their lips met. They could have stayed like that forever in their blissful state. The sun finally set when they had to come up for air.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Skyler rested her head on Jack's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Neither of them wanted to leave. As the sky grew darker, Skyler thought to make the moment even more perfect. Green and blue streaked across the sky and the stars formed the shape of a heart. "Amazing."

"Thanks." It couldn't have been a more perfect day, but sadly it was night.


	8. The End of Fear

_Skyler's POV_

The shadows seemed to inch toward us and a familiar, dark figure appeared. "Boo, ha ha."

"Pitch, what are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Well, last I checked, there weren't supposed to be stars in the sky tonight," he said, glaring at me, "What is the meaning of this?" he gestured to the shirtless Jack.

"I-uh-well…" _Where are they?_ Then I saw four figures walking up behind Pitch, "It means, you're going down."

"What?" then Pitch was hit in the head by a boomerang.

"You called, mate?" Bunny said, retrieving his boomerang.

"Yeah, now let's take down the 'Nightmare King.'"

I whispered to Jack as Pitch said, "Good luck with that," he stood up and a herd of night-mares appeared behind him and charged. The black beasts phased into the heads of all the Guardians, who began to scream.

I glared at Pitch, "What are you doing to them?"

"They are now living their greatest nightmares," he pet the night-mare next to him, "You could have avoided this you know. You could have joined me loyally, but it's too late now. Prepare to live your worst fear as your friends are."

The night-mare charged at me, "Good luck with that," I said mocking him with a fake smile. As the night-mare phased into me, I awaited Pitch's reaction. I could feel the fearling running through my veins, looking for something that wasn't there. The dark horse phased out of me, rushing back to its master.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm not afraid of you, Pitch," I pulled two fans out of my pocket and opened them in an instant, and he stepped back, "Or anything else," I threw the fans at him, which he dodged, but they came around like Bunny's boomerangs. Fear was written on his face; the night-mares phased out of the Guardians and went behind Pitch, his army had retreated.

"What's going on?" Jack said, getting up with the others.

"You think this scares me?" Pitch asked, "Throwing little fans at me?"

"No, but was does scare you is someone who isn't scared by anything."

The Guardians stood in formation behind Skyler, "Not so tuff wi'out your night-mares doing ya dirty work, are ya?"

"This isn't over!" Pitch declared.

"I'm pretty sure it is," I got closer, right in front of his face, "Nothing you can say or do will help you. You don't have a plan, or an army to back you up," I gestured to the now gone night-mares the Guardians took care of while I distracted Pitch. "Fear can't rule if there is nothing to fear." I backed up and Jack pointed his staff at Pitch, who became incased in ice. I threw my fans at him again, this time shattering the ice, leaving nothing else behind. "Everyone ok?"

"Yes, ve are. How did you do that?"

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Jack asked.

I nodded, "You planned all this?" Tooth asked.

"Everything? From Pitch showing up to the night-mares taking us over?" Bunny added.

"Mostly," I shrugged.

"Vell, great job, Skyler."

"Yeah, you were awesome," Jack added. I looked at Sandy who gave me a thumbs up.

"Glad I could help."

"Let's get out of here," Jack suggested and everyone took off except us, "You were great," he said, our foreheads touching.

"Thanks, you did good too."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "Skyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my sweatshirt back?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No," and kissed him again.

_There is nothing to fear but fear itself, but he's no longer with us._


End file.
